The Unlikely Accounts of Claudia LeStraf
by Wendy the Time Lady moustache
Summary: Basically, this is the beginning of a Tom Hiddleston fan-fiction with an OC, I've tried to tweak her away from the Mary-Sue type as much as possible. This originally started on Omegle, then E-Mail (I know, I know, 'stranger danger') and one day I decided 'What the hell? Someone's going to have to write this' and volunteered myself.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

This story begins not so long ago, depending on who you are and when you reside. This is the story of a troubled young actress, in truth, set out to find a meaning in this vast space we call life. Claudia LeStraf, this young actress, has a rather unbelievable past, which means I'd understand if you were to let this story down because of the sheer 'logic'. But I ensure you this is one hundred percent real in my imagination. But to the story now, yes?

Claudia LeStraf, strawberry blonde actress since her role in Jurassic Park at eight years of age, waited in an American taxi cab, and not one the middle-aged Englishwoman was used to. She sat in silence, though found the courage to hum to herself on the way to the set of 'Thor': a Marvel movie of the superhero. Claudia had been given the role of Cariad, goddess of the heart and close friend to the 'brothers', Thor and Loki. While traffic jammed up the once quick and easy drive to the studio, she took out her private notebook from the oh-so famous bag of hers where she kept her quick changes and wigs in case she ever needed to 'disappear' in a crowd. Claudia's crystalline green eyes darted over the words, reminding herself of the times 'way back when'. As she flipped through the pages, she came across the pages section featuring Adam Levine, whom she had briefly dated a few years ago. Well, if you could call it dating. The most she recalled of it was all the mind-blowing sexual experiences never to be spoken of again. The strawberry blonde celebrity smiled at the memories but the smile quickly diminished as she remembered waking once to discovering a rather dirty text on Adam's phone which, after much teary interrogation, she promptly left him, knowing what he had done now since they had started dating. How many women was it? Four? Maybe 50? What was it to her anymore? What was done had been done and could never be taken back. That didn't necessarily mean she hadn't gotten over it, because she was over and done with his betrayal, however nasty. Her green eyes began to water with morose tears when she flipped to the page where she had dated Benedict Cumberbatch. What's more is that they were briefly engaged before she found out he too had been cheating. Now you might believe this strange that this happen twice in a row, but I assure you it was under different circumstances. One day Miss Soon-To-Be-Cumberbatch had walked in on Ben, fully unclothed with another woman in their bed, also fully unclothed, making love. Was it too much to ask for a faithful man? At least Ben had been considerate enough not to leave a trail of lovers like Adam. Just the one woman she never caught her name. She passed a page where 'Mrs. Cumberbatch' was written in all different prompts down the page, another with the two in complete and utter love in a photo booth, the film progressing, iconically enough, kissing at the end. It took all of her reserve Claudia had to not rip that whole section apart to bits and leave it in the street where the traffic was just picking up. The next pages were blank. That was it, her adult life thus far with men that mistreated her. It seemed off to a most horrid start, even as a 31 year old she knew that starting her adult life this way, especially with such a dark past like hers, wasn't healthy.


	2. Chapter 2: Where We Almost Met

On her break, Claudia's eyes darted around the plethora of people, dancing about the stage to the cameras and interns and to the cameramen and trailers. Claudia thought about retreating to her own trailer but thought against it, as she was perfectly well suited with sitting in her set chair with her name calligraphied on. She couldn't thank the set manager enough for allowing her one. She held a small platter of strawberries in her delicate, agile, fingers of one hand and plucking them off with the fingers of the other hand. Filming had been busy as ever today, but thank God or whomever she only had to film for one of those days. Out of her eyesight, a polite and grateful Englishman by the name of Thomas Hiddleston watched the woman he had longed for all these years eating strawberries on her break. He knew she wouldn't be here all the other days of filming, and he kept pep talking to himself to go ask her out or at least properly introduce each other. But, whatever he wanted to say, the words never processed correctly as one big fact hit him like a freight train. This woman, this marvelous, beautiful, genuine woman, was the woman he'd been waiting for his whole life.


	3. Chapter 3: So We Meet Again

Claudia felt a tap at her shoulder, a gentle, careful, and almost apprehensious tap, but a tap nonetheless. She turned around in her chairs smoothly, gently placing the small, white, plate of no strawberries at all looked up to the gentleman who had tapped her shoulder. She looked up to the sight of a man she did not wish to see, and hence, her smile dropped. The man stood in a suit as if it was a casual workday, looking down at Claudia with a look of built-up determination. His hair had gone to curls due to the day's weary trials and his blue eyes flashed with his poser smile. "Hello, Claudia." Benedict Cumberbatch smiled at her, waiting for her to flourish him with apologies and lover's words.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hope Undefined

"Oh, Ben, fancy seeing you here." Claudia articulated cautiously, a fake, simple smile spreading her lips. In all honesty, she did not fancy seeing him here at all. In fact, she wished he went to promptly die in a hole. How dare he step up to her so casually after she had bore her soul to him and he turn against her? He betrayed her!

"Yes, I suppose you would." Ben replied back with a warm smirk, if a smirk can ever be warm. He was definitely glad to see her smile. It was obvious that she was merely acting but Ben was too hopeful to see past her acting.

"Why's that?" Claudia asked absently, blinking as if she had not registered why she would like to see him here at all.

"You do miss me, do you not?" Ben replied with a smile, looking down at the woman in her seat as he towered above her. He pulled up a chair and sighed, only now realizing how idiotically he must have sounded to the woman he loved, to the woman he let down. Looking down at the space of blue plastic of the chair between his legs, he sighed and begged "Claudia, please do not judge me so harshly." Looking up at Her, lifting his head, where eyes more famously described by his 'Cumberbitches' as indescribable met her green crystal orbs of distaste and distrust.

"Any why exactly would I not judge you this harshly?" Claudia replied with a thick layer of hate. Why would this man try to persuade her to not want to incinerate him right where he sat after what he had done? Why would he even think that those pleading blue (or whatever) colored eyes would deteriorate her burning, overwhelming desire to rip him to pieces?

"Because you don't know the whole of it." Ben barely had time to finish his sentence due to a significant upcoming man in Claudia's life up brought himself forward. Tom had kept watching as his close friend, Benedict was talking to his ex-fiancée. That Tom knew very well. But, it had never stopped him from adulating over her. He decided to play it collected, walking up to Ben he played on a smile and his infamous laugh and spoke, seeing as Claudia did not seem to welcome the discussion with Benedict very warmly "Hey hey! Ben! What are you doing here?" He welcomed Ben, as swiftly as he tried to present himself to Claudia as he could, even though he was presenting himself to her indirectly, he was still facing her direction and Tom knew how the slightest meeting could impact one's immediate thinking of you, though Claudia was not even bothered by his presence in the slightest. In fact, it was the exact opposite.


	5. Chapter 5: As If Someone Would Listen

Claudia gave a slight smile as she recognized the man she had met once before, briefly. Claudia smiled as she remembered the amazing play she went to see in 2008: Hamlet. In seemed bizarre that she remember such event when their eyes met, she felt her pulse quicken and her pupils dilated as if she was under impressions of drugs. Her red lips parted slightly as the corner of her lips, all in a second, these actions were performed as Tom eloquently spoke to Ben "I didn't know you were in town!" with a wide smile on his face. He hoped the look in his eyes when he gazed into Claudia's green eyes had given her the message to escape as he made small talk. Claudia had gotten the message after her brief recollection and escaped to the set to practice her lines with Chris Hemsworth, the actor portraying Thor. Once Claudia had tried her lines, Chris saw it was all a cover up for her to escape the black haired man in the suit. "A friend?" He asked humorously, his Australian accent clear as he dropped the Scandinavian impression for the role of the Norse god.

"Oh dear God, no." Claudia gave a soft laugh, then looked off to the two and Hemsworth decided to clear his throat

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked politely, seeing Claudia's state of morose. Her green eyes had an extra sense of glisten than usually, seeing how she was watching the man who killed her heart laugh and smile, no regret washing over his stupid, stupid face.

"No." She finally decided, shaking her head slightly as she wiped the side of her hand along the rim of her eyes. She wished she could talk about it, but no one seemed trustworthy enough to know or to withstand the information to him or herself. She resolved to once she had finished being on set today, she'd go back to her flat and eat as much Ben and Jerry's ice cream and root beer. That seemed like a brilliant, refreshing idea considering it was the same activity she had performed last night and the night before. How could one break her as such? Perhaps it was due to the fact he persuaded her to dispose of her pride with unreasonable amounts of persuasion. He had it too easy with her, as obvious.

Tom laughed a final time with his friend and asked "Hey, we should catch up some time while you're here, you know?" He smiled and Ben nodded and thanked him for the offer and he was of.

Later that day, Tom was in his trailer as Claudia had finished her last scenes. He'd probably never see her again. That's when a knock came at the door and he opened it slowly, seeing Claudia made his heart leap with joy as she spoke shyly to him "Thanks for earlier." She looked up into his eyes, if Claudia didn't already feel short; the man was probably an actual frost giant in height.

"My pleasure." He replied warmly, debating whether he should put his hand on her shoulder or not, plainly to relaxed the stressed and obviously tense woman.

"I'm Claudia." She stuck her hand out to shake from her crossed arms, and Tom smiled widely and shook her hand, nodding he replied quickly

"I know-I mean, I'm a huge fan-damn it-sorry." He stumbled over his words as he was meeting the woman that he longed to meet since he was eight. He sighed, hanging his head down as he shook her hand and said rather comically gloomy "I'm Tom."


	6. Chapter 6: To Think Of You Is Not A Sin

Claudia giggled and replied with a more open "Thank you." As she shook his hand, she saw him as neither man nor woman. She saw him as a safe keep. A person she could potentially trust, even if she was not conscious of it yet. As their hands broke away from each other, she immediately felt at a loss for the warmth of his hand and she decided to tell him "I enjoyed that play, Hamlet?" She smiled back and reminded him "In 2008." She raised a friendly eyebrow.

Tom's eyebrows rose in delightful surprise as he replied like a child on Christmas would when Santa got exactly what he wanted "You were there?" A wide smile as Claudia nodded and informed him

"I was wearing a wig." She remembered going and seeing his sublime performance. He was absolutely amazing, wild curls and all. "You, however, had very nice hair." She teased him with a small smirk as Tom smiled, leaning against the doorframe of the trailer.

"That's absolutely amazing." He breathed out, looking on at his ceiling. Claudia giggled and his ears perked up as he heard it, so different and adorable. He could see what Ben loved about her.

"So, this, regrettably, is my last day here so I came to give you my number." Claudia smiled, taking out a sharpie with a devious smile that Tom had longed for her to make in his direction.

"Ink away." He smiled as he held out his palm and she stuck her tongue out the corner of mouth as she wrote her phone number on his palm, writing '~Claudia ;P' at the bottom of his palm and said "Have to go now, see you around, Tom." She smiled and walked away, a slight sway to her hips that Tom definitely noticed but kept his eyes up, as he was a gentleman. Tom debated on waving away as she drove off in her convertible, which resulted him in slightly waving then not waving at all. Such an awkward man when he couldn't help it.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Is Not A Fair Game

Claudia came home with an unexplainable skip in her step, coming back from her local grocer turned retailer plus Starbucks, she had all she needed for her self-pity night in. She got out her ice cream into the freezer when she arrived to her hotel suite room, setting her old fashioned bottles of Root Beer in the fridge, new bottle opener at the ready. As she packed her ingredients for pity fest 2010, she realized she wasn't feeling sorry for herself. A bit for Ben, as he was still trying to gain her back, but she realized how useless that really was. She didn't want his apology, she didn't want him at all, but just wanted herself. She didn't want to be alone, as is understandable by everyone, but she would be content to be with herself for a while before she became interested in anyone if she wasn't already. That personal trainer from earlier was cute, he winked at her, but she didn't think it would be over a one night stand. But why not? Why not have a little fun? Maybe not with that specific man (since she'd never see him again and she didn't get his number), but it wouldn't hurt to indulge herself in the more raw needs of the human body. If Ben could do it, why couldn't she? As she thought through it, she had sat down at the small table provided in the suite, then brought her head to the table with a sort of bang, realizing this was all just to feel even with Ben. She had moved on from self-pity to getting even. That couldn't be healthy. Maybe she needed a psychologist to crack open her head and rearrange her thoughts, maybe (if she was lucky) prescribe her a bit of feel-better pills. Or maybe she didn't need a professional. Maybe just professionally made ice cream. Maybe she just needed…her phone buzzed with a text.


	8. Chapter 8: Social Life Vs Sci-Fi

Claudia thought nothing much of the text and drone of her phone, but still looked on at a number encrypted on the screen, and underneath read a long text that trailed off the available space for her phone's preview. She promptly opened her phone to her password: 'Sci-Fi Nerds Do It Better' and saw the immense text, her green eyes gracing over it with ease as she was so used to reading any material of science fiction she could grab. The text read 'Hello Claudia! This is Tom and it would be my absolute pleasure if you would join me in coming to the following address listened underneath for a night out on the town with a few other cast mates. If you aren't busy as I sure you am, obviously. Anyway, I would also like to mention how actually very pleased I am to have met you today and hope to work with you soon! Chat later, Tom.'

Tom read over and over the text he sent her, biting his fingernails to himself as he had just finished getting ready. He had sent the text before dressing, after his shower, having put on his 'you mad? I do what I want!' shirt of classic comic-book Loki and a pair of jeans, casual sneakers laced to cover his feet, he had just grabbed his leather jacket, unaware of how quick he had dressed. His only thought was what was taking her so long to reply? Did she not want to come and didn't want to break it to him, afraid of wounding his sentiment? Or maybe yet, she wanted to go and was freaking out, not knowing how to reply. Tom preferred the second option, but realized that his text might not have sent since his mobile carrier often did that despite his phone clearly indicating it was delivered and read. He panicked and while trying to find a way to make sure (200%) that it was sent, he accidentally sent it again and cursed himself out, not wanting to seem desperate.

Claudia's phone buzzed again as she had been debating with herself if she go into the outside world. She had The Hunger Games to read, all three of the series sitting on a sofa chair, seeming to scold her for not picking them up earlier to read. Then she also had her ice cream and root beer, not to mention she had just bought the entire Star Wars saga on iTunes, ready to watch on her tablet. Did she really need to go out? Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't.


	9. Chapter 9: When In Doubt, Throw A Book

Tom was already at the bar, sipping on his Guinness with a few other guys at the bar. It wasn't the time for Irish cream; Tom needed to seem manly if Claudia came. He heard his phone buzz and he read the text, cursing softly when he read it. Claudia wasn't coming. He should have gotten the Bailey's after all. Tom sighed and then realized maybe he had been too forward with her, but upon rereading her text for the tenth time, he finally caught on that she didn't want to go out at this time. It made his heart skip a beat. Maybe she wanted to go out later, and since she said later, she was implying with him: To go out with him later. Tom practically choked on his beer.

In the meanwhile, Claudia had made herself at home with the pint of ice cream and the six-pack of root beer, eating and sipping as she read The Hunger Games. Behind her book, if you were to be in front of Claudia, you could hear sniffling and a soft voice "No…. Rue." and then five minutes later, if you were her neighbor, you'd probably hear a loud bang and a yell saying "SCREW YOU, COLLINS!" the book hitting the wall as she yelled, Claudia got on her bed and held herself for a moment, shaking with sobs. Rue was only 11…WHY?!

By that time, Tom had realized when she had said 'feeling reclusive' meant she was feeling down, so he left the bar, paying for the next round, going out to buy Edy's ice cream and some chocolates, knowing that was what helped him on a 'reclusive' night. As he walked into the hotel lobby, he got her room number, stopping himself in the hall, blind with love, he texted "I've got a surprise for you. :D" then realized maybe that sounded a bit too perverted and he countered back by texting "In a non-perverted way." Then realized she would see how his mind went immediately to pervishness and refrained from hitting his head against the wall. Just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard a yell "SCREW YOU, COLLINS!" and a loud thump against the door, which made him jump in surprise. Reclusive indeed.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting To Know You

Claudia heard a faint knocking at the door and looked through the peephole, she cursed under her breath and opened the door. Had Tom heard her fanwarrior outbreak? It seemed so as he braced an easy smile and said, "Got your text."

Claudia nodded and blushed, letting him in "So what are you doing here?" She asked, and then looked back at her phone when he asked if she had gotten his text. She read his latest texts and blushed as Tom asked,

"Who's Collins?" Making Claudia blush. He had heard her feels moment.

"My parrot." She replied quickly, lying through her teeth.

Tom laughed slightly at the randomness and asked her with a killer eyebrow raised "You have a parrot?"

"No." She admitted simply, realizing she couldn't lie to him. "I want one, though." She noted with a bright smile, smiling through the pain.

Tom laughed musically and asked politely, quietly "May I?" Showing the goodies he brought over.

Claudia nodded "Sure, I've got it Thanks again. Don't know how you knew." Claudia shook her head, unbelieving his psychic powers.

"Well, uhm…I read your text." He shrugged, poking out his bottom lip. Thank God Claudia had her back turned or she would have jumped him right there. She got the ice cream into the freezer and the chocolate into the fridge.

"I was just…uhm…reading." Claudia spoke softly, blushing as she turned around and saw Tom bent over to get the book that had landed in the hallway. She turned back around as to not get urges.

"The Hunger Games?" He asked, reading the title of the book he picked up and read the name of the author: Collins. He smirked slightly and gave a nonchalant roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, it's really good." She nodded, turning around in hopes he was in a normal standing position. He was, hallelujah.

"I've heard, though I'm more of a classical literature reader." He told her as he read the back of the book. It didn't seem too bad a book. He might just read it whether or not it seemed good. Claudia liked it so it must be good. "How far in are you?" He asked about the book.

Claudia's face reddened and she sputtered "What?" Damn, she hadn't been this close to anyone and this alone with another in years apart from Ben, which didn't count anymore.

"The book." He smiled at her adorable blush.

"Oh, right, uhm, yes, halfway I'd say." She nodded.

"When did you start?" He asked.

"Roughly half an hour ago." She answered, not finding it that impressive.

Tom nodded and put the book down on the table, asking, "What else were you going to do?" wondering, wanting to be a part of this.

"I was thinking watching Star Wars or looking about the Sci-Fi channel." She shrugged, sitting down and inviting him to a root beer.

"So, fan of science fiction, are you?" He asked, sitting down like a whore, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah. Root beer?" She asked, passing him a tepid bottle.

"Sure, I guess." Tom smiled, leaning over to take it as she handed him one.

"Have you ever had some?" She asked, knowing most people not from America hadn't had root beer and usually didn't like it.

"No. I'm assuming it's good?" He asked, cautiously opening the bottle with a bottle opener.

"Oh, yes, drink of the gods." She exaggerated, wanting to see his reaction.

He nodded and took a sip, trusting Claudia. Oh gods, what is this foul liquid? "This is the highly acclaimed root beer?" He asked politely, swallowing it down painfully, hiding his look of disgust, which made Claudia burst out laughing.

"Yes it is." She giggled, looking back at Tom and admitting between giggles "I didn't expect you to like it. Not many of us 'aliens' like it." She smiled, looking back to Tom's endless blue…or green. Fuck it, his eyes were and still are gorgeous. "Go on, rant." She smiled.

Tom couldn't bring himself to rant after Claudia's adorable laughter that made him smile widely. He shook his head and pursed back his lips "No, it's just different." He admitted, despite the shivers running down his spine due to the foul liquid.

"I'll get you something else. Any preferences?" She asked, the past of her laugh still on her lips.

"Coke? I'm alright with any of the classics." He smiled back, seeming to be in a trance.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Pretty sure the lobby sells single bottles." She noted, going downstairs and paying for a Coca-Cola bottle, looking at the bottle that read 'Share a bottle with: Tom'. She huffed a smile to herself and paid for the bottle.

Going back upstairs, she heard some unruly noises from other rooms and cursed the thin walls. She entered the room to see Tom exactly where she left him. "Not much of a mover, are you?" She asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

Tom's eyes lit up and he said "Quite the contrary. I love running track and being as active as possible. What kind of sports do you do?" He asked, smiling as he leaned across the small table to her.

Claudia stifled a laugh and shook her head 'I'm more of a reader, nerd, type of person. But a bike ride or something is always nice. But, God, I just hate track, no offense to you." She gave a soft laugh, sharing the chocolates with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how can you like it?" She asked, an eyebrow rose.

"I don't know, honestly." He gave his signature laugh of 'ehehehehe' and then added "I guess it just feels like you're part of history, you know? Since the dawn of time, humankind has been walking and to be a part of that endless tradition. Not to mention, when you start running, it gives you that high. It's so addictive." He enthused about the sport as Claudia looked on lovingly, the way Lady might have looked when she met The Tramp. She smiled, having leaned close to him as she listened.

After a moment of silence and admiring each other, after Claudia realized this was probably the perfect man for her, she sighed and said, "Well, I just think it's bloody exhausting."


End file.
